This invention relates to a turn-around sorter/stacker which may be used for documents, various papers, data processing cards, or any other thin, flexible item which is to be handled, whether it be of paper, plastic or other material. Primarily, this invention is thought of as a paper handling device to be used at the output of a document reading, printing, duplicating or the like type of device in order to accept the documents after processing and retain them for an operator of the machine.
A primary requirement for any equipment which performs a duplicating, copying, or reading operation on a multi-paged or multi-item document is that the document be returned to the operator of the equipment in the same pagination order as when introduced to the equipment. That is, the operator should not be required to perform or have performed a separate process of reversing the page order of the document. This invention provides a simple apparatus for accomplishing that function. The prior art is replete with document handling devices of a mechanical type which involve complex combinations of levers, rollers and other transport mechanisms to accomplish similar functions.